simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SVG
500px|right… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen … Welcome Hi, welcome to Simpsons-Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simpson-Familie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Avatar (Diskussion) 06:47, 5. Apr. 2010 Bot Wikia Hi, in der Benutzerseite des Bots findest du MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, wo du die Nachricht mit "message-anon message-user" erstellen musst. Das geht übrigens in jedem Wiki, in dem du Admin bist! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:25, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich gesehen. Das Deaktivieren hat aber nicht so richtig funktioniert. Schön, dass ich nun diesen Wiki adoptiert habe. So inaktiv ist der Simpsons-Wiki ja gar nicht. Mal gucken wo ich helfen kann :-) Grüße, SVG 08:30, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt noch eine kleine Anmerkung bzgl. des Skins seitens Wikia auf meiner Diskussionsseite, bitte kurz lesen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:06, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte unbedingt!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:44, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich drücke auf „Gruppenzugehörigkeit ändern“ und plötzlich habe ich neue Nachrichten, dass Du die Rechte haben willst. Grüße von SVG 16:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich brauche auch die büro rechte!!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Da Du keine Antwort gegeben hast, war ich mir nicht sicher. Und Ausrufezeichen sind ziemlich unfreundlich. Selbst wenn es nicht so gemeint ist. SVG 16:53, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ok mach ich eben keine ausrufe zeichen. bitte trotzdem die büro rechte--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:56, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Dann sieh Dir aber bitte nochmal genauer die Hauptseite an. Auch den Quelltext. Ich habe da schon viel dran rumgebastelt, um Dir die Arbeit zu erleichtern. SVG 16:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin ich schon Büro?--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn Du Deine beiden letzten Beiträge noch signierst, ja ;-) Grüße, SVG 17:01, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld Monsterworld ist mein eigenes Wiki hier der link http://de.monsterworld.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Wiki[[Benutzer:Monstermaster7|Monstermaster7]] 10:53, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Bitte lösch die seite 3F19Monstermaster7 10:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis. Wenn Du Dich hir aktiv beteiligen möchtest, kann ich Dir Rollback erteilen und später auch Admin :-) SVG 11:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was ist ein Rollback wenns gut ist erteile es mirMonstermaster7 11:09, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Bei Rollback hast Du den praktischen Zurücksetzen Button. In den Adminrechten ist der automatisch eingebaut, bei normalen Benutzern kann ich aber auch ausschließlich Rollback vergeben. Siehe noch Simpsonpedia:Rollback. SVG 11:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Erteile es mir bitte Monstermaster7 11:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Erteilt. SVG 11:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot kriege ich einen BotMonstermaster7 11:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Du hast schon einen. Benutzer:Wikia ist ein Bot. Er begrüßt neue Benutzer bei der ersten Bearbeitung ganz automatisch. Aber bitte verändere keine bestehenden Diskussionsbeiträge. Dadurch wurd edas nämlich unvollständig. SVG 11:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürorechte wozu sind die BürorechteMonstermaster7 11:22, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Mit den Bürokratenrechten kannst Du Benutzerrechte bearbeiten. Das kannst Du unter Spezial:Benutzerrechte machen. Siehe auch Hilfe:Administratoren#Bürokratenrechte. Grüße von SVG 11:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Was sind die BürorechteMonstermaster7 11:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wenn ich dich bei Monsterworld zum Admin mache machst du mich hier zum Admin?Monstermaster7 11:30, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Mach mich bei Dir zum Bürokrat, dann wirst Du hier Admin und ich kann Dir helfen. Grüße von SVG 11:32, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bei monsterworld bist du jetzt Bürokrat GlückwunschMonstermaster7 11:34, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Und Du hier Admin! Ebenfalls Glückwunsch :-) SVG 11:35, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld Gug mal dein Monsterworld Profil an.Monstermaster7 11:39, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Gesehen, danke. Ich hab mich auch zum Admin gemacht, damit ich auch Seiten schützen, löschen und die MediaWiki-Systemtexte bearbeiten kann. SVG 11:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) geht klar.Monstermaster7 11:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte schreib mir wenn du etwas bei monsterworld Brauchst wen du andere user zu admin oder anderes machst sprich es mit mir abMonstermaster7 11:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Keine Sorge, mach ich nicht. Ich brauch das Bürorecht nur weil ich bestimmte MediaWiki-Systemtexte bearbeiten werde und um zu sehen, ob es funtkioniert hat, brauch ich an ein paar stellen Bürokratenstatus. Grüße, SVG 11:47, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe deine E-mail in mein Arcor adressbuch getan dan können wir öfter chattenMonstermaster7 11:49, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Online bin ich. Wenn Du willst können wir chatten. SVG 11:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) WieMonstermaster7 11:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was sind MediaWiki-SystemtexteMonstermaster7 11:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Damit kann ich z.B aus "Kommentieren" einfach nur ein "+" machen. Ist jetzt auh relativ egal. SVG 11:54, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit Hast du ne arbeit hier für michMonstermaster7 12:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Lesenswerte Artikel schreiben. Zurzeit nicht mehr. Oder Du suchst noch alten Spam von Vandalen und löschst den. Du kannst auch noch Diskussionsseiten von IPs löschen. Ne Liste der zu löschenden kommt noch. SVG 12:06, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürokrat Machst du mich zum BürokratMonstermaster7 12:07, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Nein. Wir haben genug. Es gibt schon zwei. Hier findest Du Benutzerdiskussionen von IPs die Du löschen kannst. Viel Spaß. SVG 12:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum sollte ich meine Disku löschen?Monstermaster7 12:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neu&Bearbeitet Ich habe Ned Flanders bearbeitet und das Haus der simpsons Neu Geschrieben'Monstermaster7 12:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC)' : @ Monstermaster7: Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und beachte in Artikeln die deutsche Rechtschreibung. Simpsons Haus hab ich gelöscht weil das kein Artikel ist. Selbst wenn der Artikel noch in Arbeit wäre, dann nicht so. Du kannst gerne anfangen und ich sag Dir dann was Du falsch machst. Bitte schreib den Artikel nochmal neu und schau Dir andere Artikel an. Die sehen nicht so katastrophal aus. Grüße von SVG 13:15, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) problem Ich kann nicht mehr LöschenMonstermaster7 16:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Antwort bereits im Posteingang. SVG 16:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) IP Gerade hat eine IP die hauptseite so angepasst, dass alles passt Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:30, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Deshalb bin ich auch generell gegen Seitenschutz :-) Gedankt sei dem Herrn der IP. LG, SVG 18:35, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm FedericoF (I don't speak in german, sorry) if you want you can write me in Spanish or in English. Sincerely ::::--FedericoF 21:29, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Oh, I do not know. I only speak German, English, Latin, French and a little Mandarin, Cantonese and Lingala. But since I'm not so good at foreign languages, I'd rather stay in my native language. It would be good if I could even Spanish and Portuguese. Sorry, but I have no family in which these languages do it :-( Greetings by SVG 22:00, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's fine, I speak in English XD. Thanks for the rollback appointment :) ::::--FedericoF 18:00, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : That's no problem :-) SVG 18:01, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Frage Ich überlege zurzeit was ich tun sollGruß Monstermaster7 13:36, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ok. SVG 13:37, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mailen Wir uns doch ein bisschenGruß Monstermaster7 14:04, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Begrüßung Hi, nachdem du jetzt 2 mal meine Benutzerseite gelöäscht hast: das automatiosche Begrüßungstool, durch das der Benutzer Wikia die Begrüßung einfügt, legt immer, wenn jemand noch keine Diskussionsseite hat, eine an. Ihn zu sperren ist da auch nicht hilfreich... Kannst die Seite also ruhig lassen! Schönen Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 18:03, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nur wollte ich Dir Zeit geben, die Diskussion selbst anzulegen ;-) Der einzige Grund für die Sperrung ist eigentlich, dass mich der Bot irgendwie gerade genervt hat. Ich bin ein bekloptter Kauz... SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:07, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Disku-Link *Dein Sternchen als Diskussions-Link führt blöderweise auf de.wikia.com, hab dir halt dort geantwortet (kurz zusammengefasst, nein, ich kenn mich nicht mit Imports aus...) --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 09:20, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : So soll es auch sein. Da ich mit sehr vielen Wikis arbeite, habe ich auf die Diskussion auf Wikia verlinkt. In Wikis in denen ich Admin bin, kannst Du mir aber auch gerne auf Deiner eigenen Diskusion antworten :-) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 09:22, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hi, SVG leider konnte ich jetzt lange keine richtige Aktivität zeigen. Da ich endlos viele Tests, Schularbeiten, etc. hatte. Bei mir kommt immernoch das Simpsonslogo hinter dem Homer-Wikikopf. Könntest du das beheben ich komme nicht dahinter. Ach ja und ich würde MorpheuzZ gerne zum Admin machen da er im Moment hervorragende Arbeit leistet. Hier das Bild des Fehlers: Datei:Fehler.PNG mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:42, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Entweder liegt der Fehler an Deinem eigenen MonoBook oder wohl eher an Common oder Wiki-MonoBook. Geh' mal mit Homer-Freak rein. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 14:45, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Kannst du den Fehler beheben? Ich kanns nämlich nicht ;) mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:02, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC)